Corrupted Creatures: Aleks
by DrKiwiPants
Summary: (Corrupted Creature Hub) Aleks, (ImmortalHD), is found in the woods, after he runs away from his captor, Kevin. What will happen now that he has been taken in by this strange group of people?
1. Ch 1: Run

Authors Note: This is my first Creepture (Corrupted Creature) fanfic. If there is slight OOCness, feel free to tell me in the comments and I'll make sure to fix it next chapter!

Aleks's P.O.V.

I ran down the slick muddy hill, the rain making it a struggle to see 6 feet in front of me. My blood and rain soaked clothing stuck to my skin, making it harder to run. I was breathing heavily, the pain making me feel as if I was suffocating. My left thigh and shoulder were screaming in pain from the large gashes that were left by Kevin while I was trying to escape. I had made it out of his house before it started to rain, which meant there was a trail leading him towards me. However, it was raining now, and the only thing he could go by is his senses. I gasped as the ground gave away, causing me to slip in the mud and rag-doll down the hill into the awaiting forest below. I laid on the ground on the ground for a moment, before beginning to rise up. I tensed, as I heard someone calling from the top of the hill, "Aleksandr~! If you come back, I won't hurt you~!". I got up and stumbled deeper into the woods, knowing better than to trust his words. Last time I did, he carved '_KE_' into my shoulder blade. I stumbled into a clearing, unable to run anymore, as I collapsed onto my hands and knees, crawling over to a tree and sitting under it to let myself calm down, and get a chance to breathe. I tried to listen past my heaby breathing and the rain for any signs of Kevin coming, calming slightly when I didn't hear him. I closed my eyes, cradling my damaged shoulder carefully as both blood loss and pain started taking me into a harsh sleep. The last thing I could remember hearing was two arrows getting lodged in the bark just beside my head in the tree.

Jordan's P.O.V.

I shot two arrows near a boy that had just crawled to a tree, he seemed wounded, a simple kill or capture sure, but I just wanted to get out of the accursed rain, screw fresh meat, I'm not eating him anyways. I noticed he didn't move from his spot, causing me to walk over, my bow ready with three arrows if he suddenly attacked. I stopped in front of him, noticing how familiar he looked. I slung my bow over my shoulder, and dislodged the arrows from the tree with my hands, putting them in my quiver. I took my tomahawk out, lightly pushing his head to the side with the blade to get a better look, trying to put a name to the face. He flinched violently, still unconscious though. I lifted him up from the ground, one arm under his back, the other under his legs, after putting my tomahawk back in the quiver with the arrows, and I began heading back to the house, continuing to carry him in the same position. As I got closer, I tried to guess his age and race, I always unintentionally did this with every victim, but I feel like if Sly has a conversation with this one, he wouldn't tell me anything. Sly usually was the one who would converse with any of the younger or injured victims.

As I approached the house, I felt a presence on my left, but I ignored it at first, heading up the walk-way. I felt something tugging at my soul to get my attention and growled, "Seamus, leave me alone." I hissed, feeling the boy flinch violently again, "Don't touch him either, what happens to him is up to Sly.". I heard him statically cackle as he went into the house to tell the others and sighed. Sometimes I wish he was human so I could kill his reaper ass. I entered the house, the boy almost getting tackled out of my arms by James. I dodged his attack, "Hold your horses!" I snapped, walking into Sly's room, I quietly placed the boy on the working table, hearing Sly in the corner preparing. His back was facing me, but I knew he knew I was there. I quietly slipped out of the room to let him work, sighing as Ze walked over, smoke and ash coming off of him like he just rolled in a burning building for six hours. He smiled eagerly at me, "I filled my gas tank for later." He informed me, gesturing to the large flame thrower on his back. I solemnly nodded, "We'll need it..." I muttered, pushing past him. I needed to get these weapons off, and change.

Sly's P.O.V.

I turned around and walked over to the table, examining the boy. I guesstimated the amount of adrenaline and morphine I'd need to keep him from dying on me early, or so we won't pass out, and to make sure he couldn't move. I latched his arms and legs to the table for good measure, gently pulling his hair out of his face. I sliced his cheek with my scalpel to wake him up. The boy yelped a little, waking up. He looked around, his brown eyes dilating he looked at him, his lip quivering slightly, "Wh-where am I? W-Who are you?" he asked, obviously trying to move. His eyes widened as he realized, "Why can't I move?" I smiled, slightly sympathetic of him, just looks so disappointed and hopelessly lost.

"Your location isn't something you can know." I said smoothly, "My name is Sly, you cannot move because you have been drugged." I replied, wiping the cut on his cheek, "What's your name? How old are you?" I asked, examining his face. Looked familiar.

He watched me for a second, before responding "M-My name is Aleks.. w-with a 'ks'...I-I'm 20..." he murmured, his eyes full of fear, "W-what are you going to do?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly from anxiety. I ignored his question.

"Where are you from?" I asked, letting go of his face.

"I-I'm from Russia..." Aleks responded, becoming a little calmer. I nodded slightly, cleaning my knife unconsciously, "Why were you in the woods, Aleks?" I asked, cutting his hoodie off. I heard a faint whimper from him, and I guessed he didn't want that to happen.

"I-I was running" I herd him mumble. I walked over to his lower half, noticing the blood on his thigh, making his pant leg stick to his leg like glue would stick to paper. I began to cutting the pant leg off, scrapping his skin slightly. He tensed, trying to move again. I walked back over to his top half, pulling his shirt up, which was soaked in his own blood as well. "I-I was running from someone... a-a madman.." he murmured, tensing as I picked up the scalpel again and began scratching and tracing his bony chest and sunken in stomach, drawing out the incision areas, he was obviously starved. He struggled a little more, and cried out in pain. I scoffed, noticing all the scars he had already, and whoever did it must have not had a steady hand like mine. I stopped after a few minutes, watching him calm down a little. I looked at him dully as he shook like a freezing kitten.

"A madman, huh?" I asked, looking at his bleeding chest. He just nodded at first, before speaking "Y-Yes... but I seem t-to h-have fallen i-into the h-hands of another madman..." Aleks said, sort of accepting this fact. I growled a little, not amused by the fact he was just _okay _with the fact I was going to kill him. Not really noticing it, I stabbed him in the thigh with the scalpel, listening to his screams in pain as I twisted it and yanked it out. I grinned slightly, satisfied with the fear I put in him now. I looked at him, chuckling darkly.

"Why was he chasing you?" I asked, feeling my rage weaken. I started fixing up some more morphine and adrenaline for him, just in case. Aleks struggled a little, tears starting to form, as he didn't answer for a few minutes again, "H-he captured me a long time ago, keeping me prisoner...H-he would torture me for escaping.." He gasped out as I injected the needle into his arm, "H-he would carve a letter of his name into my shoulder blade..." he trailed off a little, flinching as I jerked the needle out.

"Well Aleks," I said, brushing the hair gently out of his face once more with my blade, "Your suffering is drawing to an end...any requests?" I asked, changing to my knife and cleaning it. Aleks gulped a little, wiggling before he gave up. He looked at me desperately.

"M-Make it quick.. Please..." he pleaded, tears now running down his face freely, "I've s-suffered enough.." I felt a slight tug at my emotions from how he said it. I looked away, barely hearing his second request. "A-and...kill K-Kevin for me..." I looked at him, seeing a bit of flame in his eyes as he said that. I smiled a little, liking the sight of flame in a victim's eyes. I walked over to my table, getting a smaller scalpel and gauze. I walked back over, not saying anything to Aleks as I leaned over him and started carving _Sly _into his arm, next to his still bleeding stab wound on his shoulder. He yelled in pain, struggling unconsciously against it, messing up my _y. _I finished a moment later, waiting for him to calm down, and the tears to stop flowing, before speaking. He gasped for air, shaking still. I grew impatient and began wrapping all of his wounds in the gauze, not caring much for his small shrieks of pain. I unlatched his arms and legs after he calmed once more, and helped him up. Aleks looked at me with confused eyes, "W-Why are you letting me go..?" he asked as I checked his leg for anything broken.

"I'm not letting you go completely, Aleks. I'm claiming you, welcome to the Creatures. If you do not comply to the rules I set out for you, I have to kill you." I said solemnly, standing up.

Aleks' P.O.V.

I quickly nodded, at the moment, not caring what the rules were. Sly helped me stand up, letting me lean on him a little as he lead me out. I tensed as I was greeted by a rather tall man with teeth like a shark's, and blood covering him. He frowned disappointingly, looking at me, then Sly, "I _refuse _to eat live food." he hissed.

Sly just smiled, "James, meet Aleks." he purred, slightly pleased with himself for some reason. James just snorted,

"I refused to meet my food too." he said arrogantly. Sly frowned,

"He's not your food." he said.

"Then what is he?! A target for practice?" James snapped, becoming irritated. I hid behind Sly slightly, becoming scared of James.

Sly sighed tiredly, "He's a new family member," he mused, putting an arm around my shoulders, making me wince a little in pain. James looked at me, then back at him, trying to find the joke in this.

"A new family member." He repeated, looking at me again, "You're telling me, that this cowering child will be a member of our group? What do you think this is?! A lost cause take in?!" he asked, his voice raising a little. I gripped Sly's arm a little, not sure if I was supposed to respond or not. Sly patted my head, leading me to a chair, and had me sit down, putting his hand out in a gesture for me to stay, sort of how a owner would do to their dog. He slowly backed away, keeping his hand out to make sure I understood. I hear James growl, "Now you're training him? What's next? You'll give him a tag with a return address?" He asked sarcastically. Sly shrugged, petting my head in reward for staying seated.

"Probably." he murmured, standing up straight, "Let's go talk about this in private." he said to James, gesturing to me to stay while walking into a room with James. I stay seated, too afraid to get up anyways. The two left, entering the other room, leaving me all by myself with a door just a few feet away.


	2. Ch 2: Nightmares

Authors Note: Second chapter! Hope you enjoy! ^^

**Aleks's P.O.V. **

I could hear James and Sly arguing past the door, I guessed James was still upset about not getting to eat me. I shuttered at the though of becoming someone's meal, and curled up slightly, hugging myself. I could feel a bit of pain from my arm and leg coming back, telling me that the stuff Sly put in me was wearing off, slowly, but surely. I closed my eyes, wishing I had the guts to run out of here. I looked up from my wishing, smelling and hearing what seemed like wood outside, some smoke floating in from a cracked window. I slowly got up, looking at the back door that James and Sly disappeared into. I could take a peek, then come back before they did. I began quickly and quietly walking towards the back door, opening the door as carefully as I could, slipping through, forgetting to close the door again. The sound and smell of burning wood grew stronger, the smell of burning flesh and a giggle mixed into it. I was greeted by a balcony, a giant black smoke plume coming from below. I slowly walked over to the edge, looking over the railing. My eyes widened as I watched a man in one of the old fashion pyro masks throw a log into a large pile of burning bodies and wood. I looked around, finding some stairs, feeling urged to down the stairs. I walked carefully down them, the smell of burning flesh and wood making my eyes water, as well as making my stomach turn with nausea. As I walked down the stairs, I tried to be as quiet as I could possible be, I didn't want to interrupt the man, from how the two others act, I didn't want to upset a man with a flamethrower. He must have already noticed me anyways, because he stopped and looked at me, silently watching me walk over. He placed his flamethrower carefully down next to him, walking over to meet me. I tensed a little, "H-Hello sir.." I murmured quietly, shaking slightly a he reached out and grabbed my bandaged arm, examining it. He carefully began unwrapping the gauze from my arm, and I was forced to look away as I whimpered faintly in pain while he lightly traced Sly's signature and the stab wound. "What are you doing out here, child?" he asked, looking at my arm still. I looked up at him, not sure how to respond correctly. He looked at me, gripping my wrist, his hand felt like fire, making me want to yank it away, "Answer me." he hissed, making me close my eyes, unable to look at him as I could feel his glare, as if he was staring into my very soul.

"I-I smelled the fire s-so I went to check it o-out..." I responded sheepishly. The man scoffed, muttering something and letting go of my arm, he moved his flamethrower away from him, grabbing my face.

"What is your name?" he asked, tilting my face for a better look at it.

"A-Aleks..." I murmured in response, not wanting to upset him more than I have. He just nodded, taking in my facial features, as if he might need it for later.

"If you weren't marked, I would have thrown you into the flames for trespassing by now." He said humorously, as if burning someone alive was funny. "The name's Ze." he said, taking off his mask. I was a bit taken aback by his facial appearances. I was half expecting some sweaty lumberjack looking man, but instead, I got a man who looked no older than me- or younger than me, I failed puberty, or so Kevin told me. Some of Ze's face was slightly burned, but he looked fine otherwise. Ze opened his mouth to tell me or ask me something, but looked up at the balcony door. Sly and James bursted out of the house. Sly half ran down the stairs, hopping over the railing and running over, James just going fully down the stairs. I felt the fear build up inside me as Sly harshly gripped my arm, making me face him fully. He growled angrily, his eyes having a red gleam to them. James speed-walked over, "See? He didn't _listen._" he snapped at Sly. Sly lifted his hand as if he was going to slap me, making me cringe in fear and pre-pain. Ze shooed Sly away, gently pushing me behind him. He looked at Sly with a slightly confused look. "Now, there's no reason to smack him." he said, which was somewhat calming to me that someone would defend me. James shook his head, glaring now at Ze.

"There's all the reason to." he growled, stepping forward a little, his eyes locking on me again. His eyes softened for a second, but he looked away. Sly held his hand up, shooing James away. I guess he didn't want James here anymore, or he didn't like what he he was saying too much. James growled a little and left, going back up the porch stairs. I looked back at Sly, trying not to make eye contact.

Sly sighed after he had left, and looked at Ze, "I told him to stay in the living room, Ze." he said, motioning to the back door that lead to where I was supposed to stay put. Ze frowned, unable to think of a good argument to defend me. He silently stepped out of the way, looking away, "Go ahead..." he muttered quietly. I tensed a little, backing away, feeling betrayed by Ze. Sly stepped towards me, raising his hand and back handing me, hard. I whimpered faintly at the pain, beginning to shake as I remembered when Kevin would beat me for disobeying him. His slaps definitely hurt more than Kevin's, that was certain.

It became very quiet outside, the only thing that could be heard was the crackling of flames beside us. Ze started silently putting out the fire, not looking at me or Sly. Sly lightly grabbed my wrist, dragging my back into the house. I didn't struggle, in fear he would hit me again... or worse.

He pulled me along into a small room that looked like a regular bed room. There was a medium sized bed in the middle of the room, a desk next to the door with a computer on it, along with various knives. There was a closet on the other side of the room however, along with a few piles of clothing in a corner and a pile of blankets with a rather large English Bulldog sleeping on them. Sly pushed me onto the bed, closing and locking the door behind him. He pulled a desk chair out in front of me and sat in it, looking at me with a stern look. I gulped, looking down as I felt his gaze sharpen into a burning glare, slowly burning a hole through my skull. He cleared his throat sharply, "Why'd you disobey me?" he asked in a soft tone, which did not match his look. He gently grabbed my chin, lifting my head so I was looking at him, I still didn't make eye contact. He frowned when I didn't answer, "I thought I told you to stay." he added, leaning forward a little.

"I-I was just seeing what the smell and sounds were coming from.." I replied stiffly, shaking once again, "I was gonna come back afterwards.." I added, still looking down with my eyes. Sly let go of my chin, nodding a little at my answer. He scooted back a little in the chair, brushing his pants off.

I took a moment, admiring how fast he could clean up himself, although, cutting me up didn't make much of a mess anyways. I was still impressed by it though. Sly, noticing my admiring look, gently smiled, "You were nothing compared to _actual _victims.." he said, sounding a bit harsh about it. I frowned a little, looking somewhere else in the room, I didn't really feel up to conversing anymore with someone who practically was saying cutting me up was disappointing. He sighed, standing up, "Fun or not, it doesn't effect my gain in the pain." He said, "You are now a family member, a pet, to be exact." he added, brushing his pants off again. He turned toward the door, and motioned for me to follow him, as he opened it, leading me out into the hall, and toward the room I had first been in, when I was conscious. He opened the door, and gripped my shoulder, pushing me inside a bit roughly, as I was confused as to where I was supposed to go.

"You will be sleeping on that table, as we do not have any available rooms at the moment," he said, and he chuckled when he noticed my horrified look as I looked at the blood stained table, "We'll figure something out though when you wake up in the morning." he added, as if he thought this would reassure me.

"..Can I at least have a pillow?" I asked tentatively, hoping he would at least let me have a pillow for the night.

"Of course. I'll give you one of James'," he grinned when he saw my expression of both mild disgust and terror. "Oh, don't worry, it won't be too bad. He has enough pillows." Sly then offered his hand, and I took it, allowing him to help me up onto the table, so I can get comfortable. "I'll need to secure you in, otherwise you'll roll off in the middle of the night," he stated as if it would be quite humorous to see me roll off the table onto my face.

"I-I suppose.." I stammered, feeling quite sheepish that he had to make sure I wouldn't end up getting myself hurt. He placed my arms and legs in the slots for the movement restraints, and hit a button on the bottom of the table, the metal restraints come out, and snapping around my ankles and wrists.

"I'll be right back with your pillow," he said as he practically vanished out the door, the room so dark I could barely even see my feet at the end of the table. I heard the door click shut once more, as he entered once again, this time carrying a fuzzy purple pillow, and he grabbed the back of my head gently, lifting it to place the pillow underneath, before releasing my head from his grasp. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, and I nodded slowly in response, almost laughing at how this fluffy purple pillow was James'. My eyes already started to close, both from exhaustion, and from worried thoughts. The last thing I remember before passing out into total blackness, is a soft chuckle, and a pat on the head.

**Aleks's Dream **

_"Where am I?" I whisper, sitting in a dark room, before a light appears, and another. A candle lit shrine is placed in the darkness across from me, personal pictures of myself there, from pictures of me showering to pictures of me as a child in Russia. I cringe, realizing where I am. I had never truly escape from Kevin. It was all fake. I crawl over to a door that was beside the shrine, pressing my cold hands against it, I tried to push it open, failing. I heard a soft sound, as if someone was getting up, and I started to bang my fists against the door quickly, glancing over my shoulder into the darkness, seeing a figure slowly walking toward me, a knife in hand. I continued to beat the door, my eyes wide with fear, as I could feel tears starting to stream down my face. I wanted to scream "GET AWAY FROM ME!" but all I could do was hopelessly beat my fists against the door, until the figure came up behind me, pressing his free hand against my lips, and he began dragging me back into the darkness, as a light appeared in the doorway, "Is someone here?" a familiar voice asked. I attempted to answer, only to be muffled by the hand, and a mouth pressing up against my neck, kissing it up and down, my body screaming for me to run, run as far away as possible, but I couldn't, my body wouldn't let me. Kevin tilted my head up to look at him, a grin was plastered on his face, his eyes full of love-driven insanity. _

_"My Aleks, I love you.." He whispered, as he smashed his lips against mine, and I gasped out loud, not from the kiss, but as the knifes blade entered my stomach, causing me to start hunching over, blood start to come drip from my lips, as Kevin yanked the knife back out, continuing to kiss me, before breaking away and licking his blood stained lips. "I will /ALWAYS/ love you."_

**Sly's P.O.V**

I was sitting there in my chair, holding a clipboard and pen, staring at the young Russian boy, as I was examining how he slept, in case something happened. I let out a soft yawn, feeling myself growing bored as I watched, letting my thoughts drift away to something else, before snapping back to reality when I hear something, like a groan. I stood up, peering over him, wondering if he was waking up, or if he was simply just making noises in his sleep. That's when I noticed his hands balling up into fists, and they started twitching, before pressing against the restraints, as if trying to rip them off, repeatedly, his legs doing the same, struggling. I put down my clipboard as he continued to try and break them off. The restraints began to slowly open, and I quickly grabbed his arms, attempting to pin him down, but he just struggled more, before suddenly stopping, his breathing quick, short breaths, as if he was terrified of something. A nightmare, it seemed to be. He snapped awake suddenly, his eyes full of pure terror as he struggled again, screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME!" over and over, tears streaming down his cheeks. I quickly let go of him, and rushed to cover the boys nose and mouth with a cloth covered in chloroform. I felt him struggle one more time, before seemingly passing out, and I remove the cloth from his face, throwing it aside, and picking up my clipboard.

**Sly's Clipboard**

_Name: Aleks _

_Heritage: Russian_

_From: Russia, moved to America at age 9._

_Found: Woods, running from 'Kevin'._

_Sanity: Good_

_Insanity: Mild? (Must Look Into More)_

_Sleep: Wild (Must Look Into More)_

_Awake: Does not like confrontation._

_Medication: None. Drugs: None._


	3. Ch 3: James

Authors Note: I wasn't sure as to what I wanted to do, and a lot of people suggested I do some romance. So I made some NovaHD in the chapter... Sorry if it's a little too much. ^^;

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GUYxGUY. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GUYxGUY.

Aleks's P.O.V.

I awoke to the sounds of someone throwing a small bouncy ball against the far wall repeatedly, and I turned my head to see who it was, only to find James. My nose wrinkles, as I can still smell the rusty stench of blood on him, even this far away. He glances at me, and scowls when he notices I'm looking at him.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped, and I immediately looked away. He growled softly rising to his feet, pressing the button under the table to unlatch the restraints, and allow me to finally sit up, groggily. He snatched his fluffy purple pillow from where it was lying on the table, and hugged it to his chest briefly, his eyes softening as he cuddled it, before tucking it quickly under his arm, as if he had never hugged it in the first place. "I'm watching you today. Sly has to go get "supplies" today."

""Supplies"?" I asked hesitantly, and James just grinned darkly, his shark teeth glinting dangerously, leading me to believe I did **_NOT_** want to know what these so called "supplies" were. I quickly changed the topic, "...Do you have any food?" I wondered, feeling my stomach rumble, as I had not eaten since...Well, a few days ago, I knew _that_ for sure.

James rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of "Everyone is such a pussy when it comes to eating human flesh," before he reached a hand out, offering to help me down from the table. I hesitated briefly before taking his hand, and used it to steady myself as I slid myself off the table, wobbling for a moment as the pins and needles of pain return to my arms and legs. I feel myself falling over, but before my face bashes into the hardwood flooring, Nova grabs my shoulders, and helps steady me. I feel his breath tickle my ear as I struggle to stand and can smell the rusty, tainted smell of blood once more, luckily it was only faint on his breath, otherwise I may have thrown up. We stayed like that for a moment, him holding me up by hugging my shoulders, until I squirmed, my vision and mobile ability stable once more. I heard a faint chuckle from James, a humored one, my cheeks beginning to burn as I huffed in aggravation.

"Can I just get something to eat?" I hissed, not meaning for it to come out as harshly as it had, nor as demanding. James grabbed the front of my shirt, and threw me up against the wall, showing me his teeth, his fangs look freshly sharpened, with a slight red tint to them, as if he had already eaten something, or more likely someone, today.

James leaned in, growling into my ear, "So you want something to eat?" he sounded animal-like with how much of a gruffness was added to his voice, to try and make himself seem bigger than he was. He didn't even need to try, since I was already terrified of him now that his teeth were so close to my face, and the smell of blood coming off of him was almost overwhelming. He pulled his face away from my ear to look closely at me, as if inspecting me, waiting for me to do something.

**(Warning: If You Do Not Like Rape Or Guy x Guy Skip This Chapter!)**

James's P.O.V.

I stared at him, scanning his face for any emotion aside from terror or fear at the moment. My eyes ran down his face, and his body, without him noticing. Aleks' annoying, terrified, eyes, his moist lips, his soft chest, his thin hips...

I snap out of it, and my eyes narrow, a look of worry, either for himself or me, was plastered on the boys face, and I couldn't help but grin at this, resisting the urge to laugh and scare him away, and ruin my chances with him now. No, this was the one chance I would get to be with him alone.

I smashed my lips against his, making him let out a muffled sound of shock, which I ignore. I immediately gain entrance to explore the regions of his mouth with my tongue, forcing my way in, my tongue intertwining with his. Aleks struggled against the wall, attempting to shove me away. _Aw. How cute. _He manages to turn his head away, breaking the kiss, allowing him to take in gulps of air, which then caused me to frown as he tried once again to shove me away from him. I grab his wrists once the palms of his hands connect with my chest, and I grasp them in one hand, my other hand immediately grabbing his groin, and squeezing as gently as I can, causing a slight whimper-moan from the other.

"S-Stop it!" he managed to mewl out as if he was a helpless kitten. I squeezed once more before beginning to massage his crotch, his eyes beginning to water as he couldn't hold back the faintest of pleasureful moans I'd ever heard. I continued to massage, feeling his forming erection pressed against the fabric, aching to be released. But now it would have to wait, as a new idea came into my head, and I shove Aleks onto his hands and knees, ignoring that he was crying loudly, tears streaming down his face.

"Suck me," I commanded, and he just stared up at me, looking so pathetic and miserable, making me want him even more. When he didn't respond after a few minutes, I grew impatient and pressed his face right into my crotch, rubbing his face into my own erection. "Now suck me, or I _will _hurt you."

Aleks paused, his face still pressed into the fabric of my jeans, before pulling his face away, and I release his hands, allowing him to begin undoing my jeans, and slipping my boxers down far enough just so my member was fully freed, and I couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief, hating having to wear such jeans when having an erection as bad as this. Aleks stared at the enormous member before him, and looked up at me, as if asking _"Do I really have to?". _A grin appeared on my lips as I suddenly grabbed the back of his head, and jammed my member into his mouth, causing him to gag, as it was too big for his mouth, and only went in half way, barely.

"Shit...Come on, _house pet._ Can't you take anymore?" I hissed, and he struggled to obey as he attempted to shove more of my fully erect member down his throat, only able to get about another inch in, before stopping and looking up at me with fearful eyes, unable to fit anymore. A dark smile formed on my lips as I began to thrust, shoving my member into his throat deeply, and then pulling it out, doing this several times, loud moans escaping from my lips until I threw my head back, stilling in his throat, and cumming, my back arching slightly, and I watch the sticky white liquid spill out of his mouth. I pull my member out of his mouth as he starts to spit out my semen, but I quickly grab him by the throat with one hand, and squeeze. "Swallow it," I hissed, his eyes full of terror, but I did not release him until I watched him slowly swallow, and I released his throat, letting him slump against the wall, cum running down his chin as he sobbed, and let himself fall to the floor, burrowing his face in his knees as he cried. I looked down at him coldly, feeling annoyed at how pathetic he was acting, and I growled. "Clean off the floor. Lick it clean. Now."

He looked up at me slowly, his eyes red and puffy from crying, his cheeks flushed bright pink, looking at me as if saying _"You can't be serious, can you?"_. A dark grin spreads across my face, and he slowly uncurled, beginning to kneel, taking in the fact that I wasn't kidding. He hesitated above the semen splattered floor before leaning his head down and beginning to lap up the cum like a dog, until the floor was clean. He looked up at me, his face covered in **MY**cum, looking at me innocently with his big brown eyes. It made me sick, seeing him look so innocent, I liked it better when he was terrified and pathetic.

"Take off your clothes." I say in a commanding tone, licking my lips hungrily. His hands shook as he slowly slipped his shirt off over his head to reveal his thing, scarred chest, covered in old and fairly new stab wounds, his shoulder still bandaged from Sly's signature stab wound and the jagged _'KE' _dug into his shoulder. He turned away, a sheepish look upon his face as he unbuttoned his jeans, and slipped them off slowly, looking over his shoulder at me, feeling self conscious of himself. His legs were covered in scars as well, and bruises that he must have had before he had gotten here. He doesn't move to take off his boxers, and I raise an eyebrow, before starting to undress as well, unzipping my hoodie and throwing it across the dark room onto the table, I slip my blood stained Cookie Monster shirt over my head, the scent of my last meal lingering on it as I toss it aside, and shimmy my pants off easily since they were already undone. I notice him looking away, as if he was purposefully avoiding looking at me, and I grabbed his wrist, pulling him to my chest, his back pressed against me, and I feel him take in a sharp breath, as if he was trying to keep himself from bursting out into tears again. I rest one hand on the outer part of his thigh, my other hand reaching up to toy with his nipple. I lightly pinched it, feeling it automatically harden, before beginning to twist the tip, making him let out a small whimper of pain along with a soft moan. I leaned down, and gently began to suck on his other nipple, before sliding my other hand from his outer thigh slowly along his inner thigh, and rested my hand on his crotch, before beginning to rub it, kneading it with the palm of my hand gently.

"S-Stop that!" he whimpered, panting softly as he tried to twist himself away from my grasp, another moan escaping his lips, this time louder than before.

"You know you like it~," I smirk, licking his nipple and pinching it one last time, continuing to massage his groin with my other hand, feeling his member begin to harden quickly, a full erection forming as he began to moan louder. "Just admit it, and I'll give you more."

Aleks's .

I hated him touching me. I just wanted him to stop. To leave me be. But I knew either way he'd rape me. He'd already made me lick his cum off the floor, hadn't he? "N..Ngh...," I had one eye closed, biting down on my lip, fighting back the urge to pre-cum, or burst into a sobbing mess. "J...J-James...I l-like i-it..," I murmured, and a smirk appeared on his face immediately, as he slowed his hand that was massaging me.  
"What was that? Can you say it a bit louder?" he asked, and I knew obviously enough that he wanted me to yell out that I liked what he was doing to me, for Kevin had done it multiple times but with "_I love you_".

"I...I said I-I like it!" I yelled as loudly as I dared, looking at him furiously, which made him wiggle his eyebrows in a gesture of amusement, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He leaned down, and I craned my neck to see what he was doing as he bit the lip of my boxers, tearing them clean off my body, leaving me nude and defenseless. I scrunch myself up against the wall at an attempt to get away from him, knowing it was useless however, as he pressed himself against me, leaning in to whisper into my ear.

"Turn around." he commanded, and when I failed to do so, he growled and turned me around so my cheek was pressed against the cold, hard, wall. I took a risk at glancing over my shoulder at him, to find he had taken off his boxers as well to reveal his, once again, enormous hard member. I stared at it, before managing to speak for myself finally. "Y..You c-can't put that i-in me! That's t-too big!" _Great. I sound so pathetic. _He sways, as if debating on this matter, but must have made up his mind as pain wracked my body as he shoved his member inside me, giving no warning or even bothering to prepare me properly, feeling him completely inside me, and the blood already starting to fall from just entering me. He begins thrusting fast immediately, showing his obvious impatience, and making me scream in pain each thrust, blood dripping onto the floor and coating his member the farther in he went, until it was like a lubricant. I felt myself hardening once again, and whimpered softly, unable to help it as he continued to thrust, my mind screaming to run away, while my body hummed with the warmth of his skin pressed against mine, accepting it, moaning every time he thrusted inwards. I watched in almost horror as he reached down, and grabbed my member, making me gasp out loud as he began to pump his hand up and down slowly, continuing to thrust inside of me, his moans becoming mixed with my own as I could not contain them any longer. My body went rigid as his hand and thrusting stopped, a loud moan coming from him as he came inside of me, unable to stop myself from coming as well, getting my cum all over the wall and stomach. I held back a shriek as he ripped his member out of me, and squeezed my buttocks roughly, the pain sending a shiver up my spine.

"Don't let any of that come out yet," he hissed as he glanced around, as if looking for something, "Hold it until I get back." James turned away from me, a smirk visible on his face as he picked up his shirt and threw it on, along with his boxers, and he opened the door, letting himself out quietly. I stood there with my hands on the wall to keep me up, feeling some cum starting to drip down my leg, and I winced as I was forced to tense my muscles to keep it inside, knowing some of it was starting to seep out of me, a reddish tint to it as it was mixed with my blood. He came back a moment later, his face full of annoyance.

"Ze is wondering what the hell is taking us so long from coming to the kitchen. He thinks because the minute he's up, we all have to," James rolled his eyes, laying out a towel beneath my feet, and I released my tensed muscles, letting the semen spill out, until all of it was collected in the towel, James smirking at how some was still dripping off my ass and starting to run down my legs. "You'd better go take a shower. I'll go find you some clothes. Sly's should fit you, right?" He said the last part as if it was a question, and I was about to answer, but he just walked out, leaving me standing there pressed against the wall until I felt steady enough to walk, and I slowly bent over, pain shooting up my back as I grabbed a blanket from the end of the table that Sly must have left last night in case I was cold, and wrapped it around myself. I wandered out of the room, only to find myself face to face with Sly himself, carrying a paper bag of things, his hair a mess.


	4. Ch 4: Mr Seamus

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I've had family and internet problems lately. The next chapter might come out late too, just warning you guys beforehand. Also, I'm sorry but I made Seamus have short hair like before because I dislike the long hair he has now... I know it's silly, but I'm sorry if that makes you guys upset. ^^;

Side Note: This chapter is completely in Aleks's P.O.V. because I didn't have the time to switch between perspectives, due to issues. Also, sorry for it being a little shorter. Next chapter will come out faster, and longer!

Aleks's P.O.V.

I find myself face to face with a very tired, but fancy looking Sly. Rather than wearing an apron and weird plastic gloves along with jeans and a t-shirt, he was wearing a white blouse, and a black tie, along with black dress pants and leather shoes. He opened his mouth as if to ask me something, but I leaned against the doorframe, feeling something inside of me getting tugged, as if something were getting ripped out, suddenly feeling exhausted.

That's when I notice a pale man standing behind Sly, around Sly's age, with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes surrounded with what seemed like black eyeliner, which mixed with the dark circles under his eyes. I stare at the man, as if I were mesmerized, until Sly clears his throat, and says in a surprisingly stern voice, "Mr. Seamus, leave him be. He is your patient today. If you want to do anything, do it **AFTER** you introduce yourself, and are in session with him," Sly sounded tired and annoyed when he said this, as if he got little or no rest last night, and he didn't even bother to answer the next thing I asked, aside from a nod, glad neither of them had asked as to why I was nude, and wearing a blanket as a dress.

"Can I go take a shower at least?" I asked, still leaning against the hardwood doorway, feeling faintly weak still. He simply nodded, moving aside along with "Mr. Seamus". "Mr Seamus, please show Aleks the bathroom, if you don't mind." Sly said this with a soft chuckle, as his tone did not give "Mr. Seamus" much of a choice it seemed. "Mr. Seamus" sighed, waving his and in gesture for me to follow, and I was finally able to see him fully in the light, taken aback by his looks. No gayness intended, but he was pretty? No...More sarcastic looking. He looked like someone who wanted to be a sarcastic ass, but instead he was just quiet as he lead me. Honestly, I felt a little comfortable with him, like I had with Ze. However, "comfortable" was a hard word to use as I try to block out the rape I had gone through only ten minutes ago? Maybe even less, as they had come right after James had left it seemed. Back to "Mr. Seamus" however, although Sly had been dressed up in what seemed like his formal attire, he was not. He wore a simple pair of jeans like mine, but cleaner, and some dark splotches on them, from what I can guess as a victim, along with a typical pair of black & white converse.

He stopped in front of a door a couple doors down, and knocked, before opening it for me, "Be quick, our therapy session starts in 20 minutes, and you still have to eat, unless James fed you?" he ended his sentence with a question in a sarcastic tone, matching his facial expression, as if he was saying _"Right. Like James would feed you."_

I just answered with a quick shake of my head, before entering the open bathroom, and closing the door behind me, locking it just to be sure, not wanting another "incident" to happen, as I let the blanket fall to the floor, somewhat relaxed and excited that I was at least able to enjoy as simple a thing as a shower.

**_Time Skip: 10 Minutes._**

Aleks's P.O.V.

I unlocked the door to find "Mr. Seamus" sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall, right outside, facing the door, nodding off quietly. I almost wanted to laugh, but instead I lightly tapped him with my bare foot, for I was only wrapped in a large blue towel that was around my waist, since I didn't have my other clothes, having left them in the other room. He jolted awake, and stared at me, before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Let me guess, you need clothes?" He asked this with a tired look on his face, his words slow, as if he was still waking up. I nodded in response, running a hand nervously through my still damp hair, feeling awkward as he stood himself up, and began walking. We went down a flight of stairs, and I was lead through the living room, or what I believe was the living room from when I first got here, as there was a television, and a man sleeping on a couch I had seen when I was told to sit. The man was wearing regular jeans and a grey hoodie, with a red Cardinals hat, which covered his face, and from what I could tell, he had brown hair. I heard light snoring from him as we walked past, unable to help but notice he had a quiver of bows lying on the floor beside the couch, along with a bow on the table and a tomahawk beside it. "Mr. Seamus" snatched the hat off the mans face, and smacked him with it, waking the map up and causing him to almost roll off the couch. The man had gray-blue eyes, and was pale, but not as pale as "Mr. Seamus", and he groaned, "Seaaaaamus! Not now! I just got to lie down!" the man practically whined, rolling over, and covering his head with his arms, almost immediately falling back asleep.

As we entered the kitchen, I noticed James standing there talking to Ze, a bottle of water in his right hand, while Ze stood there cooking eggs and bacon, and from James' tone of voice, it seemed he was annoyed with something, but he immediately stopped talking once I entered with "Mr. Seamus", glancing at me from the corner of his eye, looking me up and down, though a scowl was on his face, despite his gaze showing a lustful hint to them. "Mr. Seamus" was silent, as he reached over Ze's shoulder, and snatched a piece of bacon that was half cooked, taking a bite out of it, before Ze smacked him on the hand with his spatula.

"Bad Seamus!" he said this as if Mr. Seamus" was a puppy that had done something he wasn't supposed to do, and "Mr. Seamus" let out a laugh, sending a bit of a chill down my spine, as he smirked, leaning against the counter, eating the bacon. Ze turned, noticing me standing there with just the towel around my waist, his eyes moving down my chest as he looked at all the scars and bruises, looking faintly concerned, "I'll get you some clothes in a moment. Here's your breakfast, I hope I cooked it well enough for you," he let out a bit of a chuckle, and turned, sliding the bacon and eggs onto a plastic plate that already had toast on it, along with a set of plastic silverware beside it, and a glass of orange juice. James grunted something inaudible, before walking out of the room, Ze following him out, as I pulled the silverware and plate toward me, along with the glass of orange juice. I picked up a piece of bacon, and gnawed at it, for it was too burnt now, glancing around at the kitchen, and everything in it, along with a quiet "Mr. Seamus" who was silently eating his bacon almost... viciously. I finished the piece of burnt bacon, and picked up the other, devouring it quickly, and sucking the grease off my fingers, unable to help it as I hadn't had a good meal in a while. "Mr. Seamus" noticed me licking my fingers off, and raised his eyebrows, "Someone is hungry," he said before smirking and looking toward the doorway where Ze entered with a pair of red boxers, and jeans, along with a roll of bandages, and a med-kit.

"I stopped by Sly's room real quick. Heres some boxers, and a pair of pants. Hopefully they fit. Sly said I should change your bandages, since they probably got wet...Correct?" Ze asked, placing the boxers and pants on the island table beside my orange juice, the med-kit and bandage roll lying on top of them, and looked at me, waiting for a response. I nodded my head, too busy eating now, as I had begun to devour the eggs when he had entered. I finished the eggs quickly, and took a few bites of toast, ignoring the orange juice, since my throat was bothering me after the 'incident' a little while ago. Ze shooed "Mr. Seamus" out of the room, leaving me be, as I went around the corner in what was like a little cubby area, after picking up the boxers and jeans, and I dropped the towel, quickly slipping on the boxers, and pulling on the jeans, zipping the fly and buttoning them, glancing around, feeling self conscious, as I walked around the corner.

"You can come back in now!" I yelled, feeling awkward as I did, and Ze came from the living room doorway, "Mr. Seamus" sitting in chair in the living room, from what I could see from the doorway.

"Seamus is sitting in there while I change your bandages," Ze said, smiling faintly, as he was wearing the same thing I had met him in, however his flamethrower was no where in sight, and neither was his mask, though I did think I spotted it sitting outside the sliding door a few feet away from where I stood. I nodded, accepting that "Mr. Seamus" didn't want to see this, and Ze motioned for me to sit on the floor. I sat on the floor cross legged, my hands resting in my lap as Ze sat behind me on his knees, zipping open the med-kit and taking out a pair of scissors. He cut the bandages off, revealing the worst of my scars, including the newer '_KE' _dug roughly into my shoulder, and of course Sly's signature. Ze held his breath for a moment, before taking a small cotton swab, and wetting it with what smelled of alcohol, and I tensed my muscles as he cleaned the wounds, holding my breath as not to scream, gritting my teeth, as he was forced to press the swab against my back to clean off some of the older blood. He picked up another swab, and did the same, before picking up the bandages and beginning to wrap my shoulder. He carefully wrapped it, before cutting off the end, and using the tape inside of the med-kit, he taped it so the bandages wouldn't fall off. Ze zipped the med-kit closed, than stood up, setting it on the island table, before offering me a hand. I glanced over my shoulder at it, and took it, accepting his offer to help me up. He pulled me up, and I faintly smiled, Ze giving me a smile back, "You'd better go get your session done with Seamus before he blows a gasket." he laughed, although I didn't quite get what was so funny as he pat my good shoulder, and I wandered out of the kitchen, over into the living room, where "Mr. Seamus" sat in a recliner, holding a clipboard with papers on it, and a pen, the man who had been lying on the couch before we had entered the kitchen gone already. I sat on the couch, leaning back against the pillows, wincing at the contact with my shoulder.

"Now, I am Mr. Seamus. You can call me Seamus, however. Your name is Aleks, correct? And you're from Russia?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in question, a slight smirk on his lips that didn't seem right. I nodded, and he frowned, "I need verbal responses now. Not just simple nods and such. I know you can speak and understand perfect english. Now start at the beginning, what brought you here?"

And so I told him everything, from the kidnapping, the rape, the abuse, and the starvation. I even told him of how I got here, and what I thought of everyone. He simply jotted down notes, until a timer went off, signaling our session at an end.

**_Seamus' Clipboard_**

**Insane** _Y or N or (M)_

**Emotional **_Y or (N) or M_

**Sane **_Y or N or (M)_

**Depressed **_Y or N or (M)_

**Suicidal**_Y or (N) or M_

**Angry** _(Y) or N or M_

**Vengeful **_(Y) or N or M_

**Scared **_Y or N or M_

**Other/Notes:**

_Possible new Creature. Study more. Regular check ups on sanity and mood. Keep close on eye him around James. Anger spikes when his captor is mentioned. Depression comes when his family is mentioned._

_Birthday next week. Tell others. Perhaps a party?_

Authors Note:

Sorry to suddenly end it like this, but I knew I couldn't go a whole month without putting a chapter up, so I did this one quickly.

Sorry if anyone is out of character!


	5. Ch: 5 Happy Birthday!

Authors Note: ubrownyet? o3o (Vacation next week, next chapter (Ch. 6) will come out until April) Time Skip: 1 Week Aleks's P.O.V. I opened my eyes, greeting the darkness of Sly's room with a sigh, sitting up from the metal table, having gotten used to the hard metal against my back in the past week. For a week now, I'd gotten into a simple routine. I'd get up, put on the clothes laid out for me, and shower, then go eat breakfast, listening to all the guys chatter, after I'd go in the living room for my therapy session. After therapy, I would be allowed to watch TV, help clean, or take care of Puppy Chef, until it was time for dinner, since I almost always skipped lunch. I would eat dinner in Sly's room, because I didn't want to see the mess of blood and gore, and leave my dishes on the table beside my "bed", before going to sleep for the night, only to wake up repeatedly. I let out another deep sigh, and slipped off the metal table, running a hand through my new hair, having gotten it trimmed by Sly. Having slept in my boxers, I just threw on the clothes Sly, or whoever, left for me, and straightened my hair out quickly, knowing what today was, taking a deep breath. Don't get your hopes up, I thought to myself, before opening the door of the room to a totally dark house, as if I was the only one awake. I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly, as I walked toward the living room, and felt around, until I flipped the light switch, only to find myself pressing myself against the wall, scared out of my mind, staring at the group before me that was wearing party hats. I found myself in what was a birthday party, I assume for me, with a banner that reads: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! on it in large font, a white plastic table set up in the middle of the room with a gift bag, a small wrapped box, and a larger one, along with a large cake on the opposite end with plastic cups, plates, silverware, napkins, and lastly a enormous punch bowl. Seamus comes over slowly, and pats my shoulder, though he looked awkward. "You are officially 21 years old," said a grinning Sly, as he came up to me, wearing the same clothes I had seen him wear last week after the 'incident', though they seem freshly done. "Now you can meet everyone in the group," Sly was still grinning as he said this, the grin on his face almost psychotic, but as well as cheerful. I attempted a smile back, however it just felt weird, and it came out more like a smirk as he grabbed my arm, and pulled me over to the group chatting, as if they were normal people, at a normal party. But they were acting, as they were all monsters on the inside, and I knew it. Sly motioned for me to sit in the recliner, and I obliged, sitting down quietly in it, having still not said a word about the party. "You already know James, Ze, Seamus, and myself of course, however now it's time you meet the others. Spoon, come here." Sly said this then motioned toward a bit of a scruffy looking man, with a beard that grew into a mustache, and hair longer than James', but in the same shape. He twitched as his name was called however he still came over, and offered me his hand, a smile on his lips like Sly's grin, but this one looking more like that of a mad man preparing for another victim, less welcoming, and more of just a maniacal one. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt, and faded jeans, along with sunglasses so I couldn't tell the color of his eyes, and black leather gloves, so when my hand touched his glove, it felt warm, rather than the coldness I was expecting like the others. He held my hand for a moment, his smile still on his face, before saying, "Hello, birthday boy. Hope you enjoy your party," almost looking ready to laugh, he released my hand and moved aside behind the couch, leaning against it, so that I could see the next man before me. "This is Jordan. He's our...Leader, I guess you could say," Sly's lip curled slightly at the word "Leader" and I flinched, taking the man's hand, and shaking it. I recognize him from last week as the man sleeping on the couch, as his blue eyes pierce mine, and a soft smile was on his face, this one genuine and semi-polite, as if he wasn't all that bad. Maybe I was wrong with them all being monsters on the inside. He leaned forward however, and whispered into my ear, "If you ever try to run, I will hunt you down and have you for dinner," and he pulled away before anyone could tell he had said anything, as he patted me on the back, and moved to stand beside Spoon, almost immediately striking up a very bloody sounding conversation. Another man steps forward, rocking on his heels, another cheerful smile like Jordan's, he was much fluffier than the rest in weight. He wore a simple black hoodie with a gray beanie and jeans like the others, though his teeth were slightly yellow tinted, and his eyes blood shot. His breath smelled that of tobacco and his clothes smelt like that of weed. "I'm BatDanz. But you can call me Danz. If you ever want anything, just give me a call." He said this and winked, as if "anything" meant more like drugs or alcohol. I felt myself smile faintly, and nodded as if accepting this, still not having said a word to any of them. "So, want to open your presents now?" James asked in a annoyed voice from across the room, his hands in his pockets, as he was wearing his usual outfit of a hoodie and a cookie monster t-shirt, and jeans with converse. I slowly stood up, everyone watching me as I did, and I walked over to the plastic table, slipping around Ze so I can grab the smallest of the presents, which was the blue and yellow gift bag. I picked it up, and weighed it my hands, glancing around at them, as I turned to face the group watching me closely. I dug my hands through the paper in the bag, until my hand touched plastic, and I yanked out the real present, which was a classic Optimus Prime helmet, but as a mask. It was light weight, and I turned it in my hands, setting the bag down for a minute. "We got if because we saw you watching the Transformers movies. So...We assumed to might like it." said a chuckling Sly, as he was trying not to go into full-out laughter. I tilted it in my hands, looking at it quietly, "Try it on. See if it works." and I did as he asked, placing the mask over my face, and pulling the cord in the back behind my ears, I pulled my hands away, resisting the urge to laugh at this ridiculous gift. "I like it." I said in response, pulling it up to rest on top of my head, as they all watched me carefully, while I picked up the medium sized box. I glanced up at the group watching me, and I tore off the paper slowly, opening the box underneath to reveal a sharp set of kitchen knives ranging from small to large, and a hunters knife as the largest. I just stood there quietly, frozen in place, a feeling bubbling inside of me that I hadn't felt before, something I couldn't describe. I heard a soft cough from Sly before James spoke for them. "The other half of the present is upstairs. Follow me." James said almost bluntly, scowling faintly at me as I set the box on the table, everyone else silent and waiting for me to follow him, as he placed his hand on the railing, and started going up the stairs, grumbling could be heard from him. I slowly walked across the room over to the railing, glancing back at the group one last time, before heading up behind him, him grabbing my arm once we were out of sight, covering my mouth with one hand as I began to open my mouth to cry out for someone to help me, and he pulled me toward a door. He shoved it open, and walked inside, shoving me onto the bed, before turning and closing the door, quickly locking it. Before I could sit up, he planted his knees by my sides, and hovered over me on all fours, his hands resting on either side of the bed beside my head, his breath washing over my face. It smelled like strawberries this time, though there was a hint of a rusty blood smell, and I must admit it smelt faintly nice, even if I do hate him and everything about him. He leaned down, and nibbled on my ear softly, surprised that he wasn't making me bleed out due to his shark-like teeth. He whispered into my ear, "I want you. I've been wanting you ever since last week." He quit nibbling on my ear, and pulled away just enough to look at my horrified expression, my cheeks aflame. I began to try and wriggle away now, even kicking my feet like a child, and thrashing my arms. He grabbed my arms with one hand, and grabbed my groin with the other, digging his palm into my crotch and began to rub it. I stopped my kicking, my breathing heavy as he continued to kneed my crotch, my eyes beginning to water, tears rolling down my cheeks. "S-Stop it..!" I managed to hiss out, the feeling good, despite my hatred for him only intensifying. He pulled his hand away from my groin, and grabbed both of my hands, lying one of them on my own crotch, the other on his own. He began moving both my hands at the same time, so I was both feeling his full erection, and my own that was forming slowly. He moved my hands faster, until he released my wrists, and I began to do it on my own, knowing if I stopped I would be "punished" for it. And idea popped into my head of how I could get out of this, and get back to the party quickly, without James touching me much more. I moved my hand away from our groins, and grabbed his shoulders, using all my weight to flip us around, so he was now laying below me, as I was in position above him, a soft purr barely audible from his lips, a grin forming on them. I began to rub his erection once more, and he grinded up against my hand, my other hand resting on his chest as I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his roughly, his breath coming out in short gasps as we are forced to break the kiss repeatedly until he came inside of his boxers, the front of his jeans heavily soaked. I began to pull away, but he grabbed the back of my head, and smashed our lips together, grinding up against me. He broke the kiss, and shoved me onto the bed beside him, sitting up. "I'll continue this later. But now I need to give you the real present, before someone comes up here to check on us." James stated, not even seeming bothered that the front of his jeans were soaked. I sat up, breathing heavily, as I listened closely to what he was about to say, "I was told to give you this. It's the address of your first victim. You have to kill someone and bring the body here, if you want to stay here, and become a member of The Creatures. Otherwise, we'll be forced to kill you. If you do this, Spoon and Hordan will be supervising you." the last part left a grin on James' face, reminding myself that I was just a pet to him, like Sly had said on the first day I was conscious here. I was just a pet to everyone, which explained why I was taking James' abuse. I was used to it, and I had begun to like it because of Kevin, and the fact that I knew if I tried to do anything, I'd only be punished, which would feed my sick side, making me feel at ease. James offered me a card, that had the address on it, along with details of the house, and who I was supposed to kill. It was a girl, brunette, with brown eyes but surprisingly pale skin. She was 24, and lived alone in an apartment complex with her pet hamster. The card said even what knife I should use, and it requested I use the hunters knife, the largest of the knives, and the sharpest. I took the card almost immediately, and then looked it over, taking in this information. "When do I have to do this?" I asked hesitantly, and James' grin only intensified, making him look disturbingly insane. "Right now. Go downstairs, and the other two should be outside." James said, the grin still spread across his face. I rose up from the bed, ignoring his attempt to grab my hand, and I unlock the door throwing it open and rushed downstairs, wanting to get this dark deed done as fast as possible. 


End file.
